The present invention relates to specialized storage boxes, and more particularly to a box for storing computer diskettes having an easy operating pivotal lid and display stand.
With the growing popularity of personal computers and the proliferation of computer programs to operate the computers, there has been a growing need for portable storage containers for the diskettes. It is desirable to have a container that is not only easy to open, but it also adapted for positioning at a convenient angle to search through the diskettes for the one desired.
In the prior art, there are several containers having desirable features specifically adapted for storing of diskettes. For example, the Egly U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,038, issued Sept. 30, 1980, discloses a diskette storage case having a separate internal rack to support the diskettes when the case is opened. The case is designed having one complete side of the case hinged for opening movement.
Other proposals for combined storage containers and display racks are shown in the patented art. The Kahle, et al. U.S. Pat. No.4,356,918, issued Nov. 2, 1982 is typical of this type of construction. The container has a pivoted rack for holding the diskettes with the opening movement being provided by a 270-degree plus rotation of the rack to the open position. In this type of arrangement, the container forms a supporting structure for the rack with the diskettes positioned for viewing.
Another approach is to provide a container with a lid attached to pivoting arms, with the lid serving to support the container in an upright position, as shown in the Fiske U.S. Pat. No. 1,574,566, issued Feb. 23, 1926.
In all of the known prior art, the containers normally rely on detent-type devices for holding the container together in the closed position. For example, the Egly '038 and Kahle, et al. '918 patents have integral detent slots/beads to snap the lid into the closed position. In the raised or open position, the component parts of the container are left without a positive locking arrangement. In the earlier Fiske patent '566, no locking or latching arrangement is disclosed for either position.
It is desirable to have a simple, inexpensively manufactured device that will provide snap opening operation of a storage box and at the same time include an arrangement wherein the lid will be positively retained in either the opened or closed position. It is also desirable to make the container as simple as possible for operation, as well as for being economical and easy to manufacture.